Infections (JtheAlphabetBoy)
Infections is a survival horror series based on AMC's The Walking Dead. The first season focuses on a group of hotel survivors, including Monica Evans, played by Nina Dobrev, who tries to survive. The second season, her and the rest of the group encounter two new groups of survivors, including Jason West and Frank Bleu, played by Neil Patrick Harris and Matt Bomer. Season 3, the survivors are forced out of their home and into the woods. The series stars Nina Dobrev, Leigh Allyn Baker, Dove Cameron, Dylan O'brien, Evan Peters, Billie Lourd, Chloe Grace Moretz, Jennette McCurdy, Tyler Posey, Emily Kinney and many more. The list of characters can be found here. The series ran for five seasons and thirty-one episodes before it was cancelled. A brief sixth season consisting of one episode was made before the cancellation, however, and the episode is still considered canon. The series has been followed by a spiritual successor in A New World, where any remaining cast members from the series joined the new show in the fourth season. There have also been two reboots; Willing to Survive, the first rewrite which involved a differing story-line and ran for three seasons before a cancellation; and a reboot of the same name, which is a full revision of the original story with some major and minor changes made throughout, though with a more faithful story. Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Characters Main Cast is in credited order from when they joined the main cast, not when they joined the show. *Nina Dobrev - Monica Evans (Seasons 1-3) *Tyler Posey - Vince Jameson (Season 1) *Abigail Breslin - Maggie Thomas (Seasons 1-2) *Willa Fitzgerald - Sarah Nixon (Seasons 1-2) *Jennette McCurdy - Abby Walters (Season 1-5) *Evan Peters - Greg Evans (Seasons 1-2) *Leigh Allyn Baker - Sarah Walters (Seasons 2-4) *Neil Patrick Harris - Jason West (Seasons 2-3) *Billie Lourd - Jane (Seasons 2-present) *Rutina Wesley - Kaya Dutch (Seasons 2-5) *Ving Rhames - Mike Monroe (Seasons 2-3) *Jensen Ackles - Shawn Zacks (Season 3) *Dove Cameron - Melanie (Seasons 3-4) *Emily Kinney - Danni Bleu (Seasons 3-5) *Dylan O'Brien - Jake (Seasons 3-5) *Carlos PenaVega - Mikel (Season 3-4) *Bethany Anne Lind - Quin (Seasons 3-4) *Melanie Martinez - MacKenzie Jameson (Seasons 3-4) *Mary Scheer - Diane (Seasons 3-4) *Chloe Grace Moretz - Nikki Alexis (Seasons 4-5) *Josh Duhamel - Gus (Season 4) *Ansel Elgort - Russel (Seasons 4-5) *Madison Lintz - Amber (Season 5) *Amanda Seyfried - Gigi Alexis (Season 5) *Brighton Sharbino - Claire Anderson (Season 5) Trivia *There have been 25 main characters total. *Many main characters were supposed to live longer. *With the show being cancelled, any survivors were put into A New World. **Some actors only wanted to be on the show for a short period of time, such as Chloe Grace Moretz and Jennette McCurdy. Character Character page Opening Sequence The opening Sequence includes shots of landscape and a few cast members in various surroundings. They are ordered by alphabetical order, except Nina Dobrev, Rutina Wesley, Neil Patrick Harris, Jensen Ackles and Chloe Grace Moretz. Season 1 Season 1 cast members included Nina Dobrev, Tyler Posey, Abigail Breslin, Willa Fitzgerald, Jennette McCurdy and Evan Peters. Clips seen were: *Someone dropping a crossbow. *A man being stabbed. *Sarah Nixon and Greg Evans looking for supplies in a hospital. *Monica walking through fog. (Nina Dobrev appears in red letters) *Money flying around. (Shows collapse in civilization.) *Red and blue ink dropplets in water. *Vince running away from something. (Tyler Posey) *Traffic. *Doctor examining blood. (Refering to Mr. Caulfield.) *Maggie texting, then looking up in horror. (Abigail Breslin.) *Two boys fighting. (Brad and Dylan in episode 3) *A dead girl in the woods. *A body falling in sand in reverse. *Sarah Nixon crying, then gasping for air on the floor. (Willa Fitzgerald) *People shooting guns. *Bodies being set on fire. *Abby Walters glaring at someone, the looking to the camera. (Jennette McCurdy) *Marina. *A corn field. *More ink being dropped into the water. (And Evan Peters) *Faded shots of Monica and Maggie. *Faded shot of Vince falling and Abby talking to her mom. (Refers to Vince dying) *Monica walking into the mist. Season 2 Season 2 has a sequence but Posey was taken out. Leigh Allyn Baker, Billie Lourd, Neil Patrick Harris, Rutina Wesley and Ving Rhames were added to the sequence. *Someone dropping a crossbow. *A man being stabbed. *Sarah Nixon being grabbed by a walker, but protected by Brad. *Jane running through a hallway. *Monica exiting the mist and smiling. (Nina Dobrev) *Monica lights a match. *Ink dropped into water. *Greg looks at Monica with sorrow. (Evan Peters) *A community fence. (Represents Mattson and Sanctuary) *Money floating around, followed by a doctor examining blood. (Leigh Allyn Baker) *Maggie looking sadly at a body. (Abigail Breslin) *POV of a walker rushing to the group. *Blood splattering on Sarah Nixon, followed by her sobbing. (Willa Fitzgerald) *A dead girl against a tree. *People shooting at walkers. (Neil Patrick Harris) *Mike Monroe shooting at walkers. *Abby looking to the side. (Jennette McCurdy) *Kaya swinging a katana at a walker. *Mattson Community member being shot. *Jane looking up in fear then screaming. (Billie Lourd) *Kate screaming at the walkers. *Kaya turning to glare at Sarah. (Rutina Wesley) *Walkers attack Mike but he continues fighting. (Ving Rhames) *Monica goes back into mist. Season 3 Season 3 had two versions. The first was for episodes 1 through 3 and the second was for the remainder. Willa Fitzgerald, Evan Peters and Abigail Breslin were removed from the credits, while Dove Cameron, Dylan O'brien, Jensen Ackles, Emily Kinney and Carlos PenaVega were added. But in the second version, Ving Rhames and Jennette McCurdy were taken out and Melanie Martinez, Mary Scheer, Bethany Anne Lind and Neil Patrick Harris were added. VERSION 1 *Someone dropping a crossbow. *The group all together in a parking lot after Monica's eyes are stabbed out. *Jane running through a hallway. *Monica walking through the mist. (Nina Dobrev) *A walker is stabbed. *Ink is dropped into water. *Shawn Zacks points his gun at the unknown group. (Jensen Ackles) *The gates of Mattson. *Laser points aimed at Kaya. (Rutina Wesley) *Shawn fighting the group. *Traffic. *A doctor examining blood. (Leigh Allyn Baker) *Quin and Jake trying to stop Shawn. *Melanie staring at her surroundings in shock. (Dove Cameron) *POV of a walker chasing the group. *Danni stabbing a walker through a fence. *Danni walking away from a burning building, then sobbing at her father's execution. (Emily Kinney) *A dead body against a tree. *Jane listening to Monica's speech. (Billie Lourd) *Danni stabbing a walker to save her mother. *Kaya swinging a katana at walkers. *A backpack on the ground. *Abby looking around. (Jennette McCurdy) *Woman being shot. *Jake turning around after the wall is blown up. (Dylan O'brien) *A building collapsing. *Mikel smiling at Jake after meeting Monica. (Carlos PenaVega) *Kate screaming at the walkers. *Mike Monroe killing a few walkers. (Ving Rhames) *Monica entering the mist. VERSION 2 *Version 2 is the same until Emily Kinney is credited. *A dead body against a tree. *Quin looking at Kenzie in fear. (Bethany Anne Lind) *Kaya swinging a katana at walkers. *Jane listening to Monica's speech. (Billie Lourd) *Quick shot of Abby. *Kenzie mocking Monica on her perfect life. (Melanie Martinez) *A building collapsing. *Jake looking over at the wall exploding. (Dylan O'brien) *Quick shot of Jake shaking rubble from his head. *Woman is shot. *Mikel smiling at Jake after meeting Monica. (Carlos PenaVega) *Man getting shot in the head. *Backpack on the ground. (Mary Scheer) *Bodies being set on fire. (Neil Patrick Harris) *Monica entering the mist. Season 4 With Nina Dobrev's departure, Chloe Moretz was cast as the new female lead. Ansel Elgort and Josh Duhamel were also added, Jennette McCurdy making a return as well. Jensen Ackles was also taken out. *Nikki lowering her gun. *The group in a parking lot after Monica's eyes are stabbed out. *Jane running from walkers. *Military firing at walkers when an explosion is set off. *A walker being stabbed in the head. *Nikki running to save some survivors. (Chloe Grace Moretz) *Nikki walking into battle. (Chloe Grace Moretz) *Nikki after seeing Munroe's body. (Chloe Grace Moretz) *Ink dropped into water. *Kaya getting guns pointed at her. (Rutina Wesley) *Kaya mourning news of Mike Monroe's demise. (Rutina Wesley) *Kaya angrily turning around. *Shawn attacking the group. *Doctor examining blood. (Leigh Allyn Baker) *Quin and Jake trying to stop Shawn. *Melanie helping someone, then seeing walkers. (Dove Cameron) *Melanie slamming a laptop closed. (Dove Cameron) *Melanie looking in shock. (Dove Cameron) *POV of a walker chasing the group. (Josh Duhamel) *An unknown girl doing a backflip. *Military breaking the windows. *Gus getting frustrated with Nikki. (Ansel Elgort) *Danni stabbing a walker through the fence. *Danni walking away in slow motion. (Emily Kinney) *Danni confronting an unknown woman. (Emily Kinney) *Danni hopelessly watching her dad being executed. (Emily Kinney) *A dead body against a tree. *Quin looking at Kenzie in fear. (Bethany Anne Lind) *Kaya swinging a katana at a walker. *Jane glaring at Jason West. (Billie Lourd) *Jane cowering as Jason is about to kill her. (Billie Lourd) *Jane screaming as Frank is killed. *Kenzie opening her eyes. (Melanie Martinez) *A building collapsing. *Abby staring at Monica. (Jennette McCurdy) *Abby holding a baby. (Jennette McCurdy) *The wall is blown up. *Jake watching the wall. (Dylan O'brien) *Mikel staring at the wall's remains. (Carlos PenaVega) *Man shot in the head. (Mary Scheer) *Dead bodies set on fire. Category:Infections Category:Series Category:Story Pages Category:Ended Stories